coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Peter Barlow
Age of Peter Barlow tweaked circa 1978. Hi I read that in 1978 they tweaked Peter and Susan's age to 15 in 1978 to fit into a storyline where he wants to join the Navy or something. They were born onscreen in the show in April 1965 so they suddenly were born in 1963 according to this 1978 storyline. I heard there were howls of protest when the producers decided to tweak the twins ages. But their original ages were later referred to when they turned 21 in April 1986. :Thats right. Susan was said to be 16 in 1980 and then turned 21 (her correct age) in 1986. David 22:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :This is definite. The Sunday Mirror picked up on the story in 1978. It was all to do with Peter wanting to join the Navy in a storyline that year. He wasn't old enough, but his age was advanced and it was stated he would turn 15 on his next birthday and was looking to his future. At some points in 1978, it was inferred that he was even older. The Barlow twins' ages remained out of kilter until 1986, when they had a joint 21st birthday party. Eric Rosser, the Street's then archivist, sent a letter in reply to a viewer's query on this subject in 1978, stating that he had disapproved of the decision to tweak the twins' ages. I have the 1978 newspaper article somewhere and will try to find it. Villain status According to the soap awards Peter Barlow is in the best villains category. I know he has always been a rogue, but a villain? Wonder if Corrie consider him as this. NathanJohnson (talk) 15:41, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Ugh!!! I cannot wait for July, I have every idea what's happening, but we're not allowed spoilers so lets say, someone won't be happy. The newest user • talk • June 23, 2015 • 18:17 (BST) Locked Is there a reason people are being deprived of editing the page, and when will it be unlocked? VB1989 (talk) 15:41, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :Same old story, spoilers were being added (and not just by unregistered users) - so the page was locked prior to the character's return - the editing rights have now been readdressed. Karen2310 (talk) 21:53, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Still born son What are we to do about Peter's deceased son? Are we to list his child like Michelle's son Ruairi McDonald on both Peter and Jacqui's pages? Xx-connor-xX (talk) 20:02, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :I imagine Jacqui was impregnated with Peter's semen, if I am correct I propose adding "Unnamed son (2018)" to both Peter and Jacqui's pages (and possibly Toyah's). Xx-connor-xX (talk) 20:45, June 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Jacqui suffered a miscarriage not a stillbirth. Information on Episode 9259 (27th September 2017) states that she was due to be implanted with Peter and Toyah's embryo; Jacqui informed them of her pregnancy Episode 9276 (16th October 2017) and news of her losing the baby came on Episode 9359 (22nd January 2018). The pregnancy was around 12 weeks - give or take. Karen2310 (talk) 10:05, June 16, 2018 (UTC) :::There must have been a retcon then, Toyah told Peter last night “I was at the hospital when she gave birth, the baby was still born”. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 12:07, June 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::Wasn't this just part of the "cover" for having Susie? Karen2310 (talk) 12:14, June 16, 2018 (UTC) :::::I don’t think so - Toyah was being honest with Peter when she said it (it was the scene in the new communal garden). Peter believed Jacqui could have been lying about the death of their son and kept the baby for herself but Toyah confirmed the death with the revelation she had seen the dead child. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 12:17, June 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I've yet to watch last night's episode sorry,so not sure myself. --Karen2310 (talk) 12:21, June 16, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Ah! I didn't realise, apologies for the spoilers. But yea, it was most certainly a still-born as Toyah announced it last night (I assumed it was a retcon but then I found this clip which also confirms still-born https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrKcb3l8moA). As a result I believe Peter, Jacqui and possibly Toyah should have the "Unnamed son (2018)" added to their children list similar to Ruairi McDonald. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 12 :::::::37, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Removal of 2018 son I don't understand why information regarding Peter's 2018 son was removed? This son existed, and was born - just like Michelle's son Ruairi. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 10:50, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :Ok, so add it back in then!! I only removed the entry because, to me, it caused lots of confusion. The child, unlike Ruairi, wasn't given a name (to my knowledge) and the infobox would have to read something along the lines of "surrogate, stillborn, unnamed son". This was even more confusing in Simon's infobox along the lines of "surrogate, stillborn, unnamed half-brother". Karen2310 (talk) 11:04, September 10, 2018 (UTC) ::I'll leave it open for discussion whether to add it back or not, but potentially could we not create an actual page for the child? Xx-connor-xX (talk) 11:10, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :::The page for the child should not be created as per section 1.3 of our Manual of style. Appendices I've started off the appendices in table format on the main page, marked as to be completed. It looked really untidy in the middle of this list so I've put the list here until such a time as someone finds exact dates (or as exact as possible) for the changes below. David (talk) 22:17, January 31, 2019 (UTC) *9 Coronation Street (1965-1968) *14 Coronation Street (1968-1971) *3 Coronation Street (1971) *Unknown Address, Glasgow (1971-1978) *1 Coronation Street (1978) *Unknown Address, Glasgow (1978-1980) *Unknown (1980-?) *Unknown Address, Portsmouth (?-2000) *1 Coronation Street (2000-2001) *15a Coronation Street (2000-2001) *19a Victoria Street (2001-2003) *Unknown Address, Portsmouth (2003-2008) *1 Coronation Street (2008) *9a Rosamund Street (2008-2012) *Unknown Address, United States of America (2012) *9a Rosamund Street (2012-2014) *1 Coronation Street (2014) *Highfield Prison (2014) *Unknown Address, Portsmouth (2014-2016) *1 Coronation Street (2016-2017) *19a Rosamund Street (2017) *Rovers Return Inn (2017-2018) *1 Coronation Street (2018 to present) Employment history *Royal Navy (1980-2000) *Bookmaker (2001-2013) *Packer at Underworld (2013) *Office Assistant at Underworld (2013) *Co-owner of Underworld (2013-2014) *Bookmaker (2014-2016) *Taxi Driver for Street Cars (2016-2018) *Landlord of the Rovers Return Inn (2017-2018) *Co-owner of Underworld (2018-) ::You do right, it looks ugly when it isn't in the complete table. It's brilliant that we're getting round to having more and more of these lists completed! Xx-connor-xX (talk) 23:11, January 31, 2019 (UTC) :::Agreed. Note sure some of the unknowns are ever going to become known, if you see what I mean. In watching 1970s episodes at the BFI, I've never seen a single reference to the Tatlock's address in Glasgow, for example.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:59, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::In that situation we would simply put "Glasgow" in the box. Likewise for the various "Portsmouth"s. David (talk) 09:09, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :::: ::::I've finished the address appendices, going to move onto the jobs next. Looking on the episodes surrounding his returns/departures in the 70s and 80s plus his character page I've added details of where he lives and when. BlancheHunt (talk) 11:27, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :::: ::::I've now added the employment history. Unsure whether Peter is still working at Street Cars as he did mention asking for some shifts a while back. Also unsure of the period of time he was co-owner of Underowlrd last year. If someone could add the months this would be great. Thanks BlancheHunt (talk) 11:52, May 1, 2019 (UTC)